Por una Vida
by freaks.co
Summary: Las cosas que vemos no son lo que parecen, ahora esta pareja se enfrentara a un gran reto, ¿sabran tomar la decision correcta?
1. Carrie y Thomas

Nota del autor: La historia cuenta con muchos flashbacks y cambia de tiempo constantemente. Traté de hacerla de manera en la que no se confundieran. Así que les pido mente abierta para los cambios de tiempo que se hacen.

Con la contribución de Ichia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La lluvia caía del gris cielo sobre el frío pavimento y se escuchaban las sirenas de la ambulancia. La gente hablaba y solo pocos sabían lo que acababa de suceder. Un coche destruido alumbraba al cuerpo tendido en el suelo. El dolor era insoportable y un grito hizo que las voces se callaran. Aquella vida se acomplejaba y parecía ser que acercaba su fin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Encontró lo que buscaba, señor?" preguntó la señorita de la caja registradora con un tono de voz amable y calmado.

Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta y la voz de la señorita se perdió en el espacio. No llegó a los oídos del hombre y el mensaje no fue procesado.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó el hombre distraído mientras sacaba las cosas del carrito. Miraba fijamente hacia la puerta principal. Era de vidrio, y aún con la lluvia podía ver claramente la casa que se encontraba al cruzar la calle.

"¿Qué si encontró lo que buscaba?" Repitió la señorita, aún calmada.

"Perdón. Si, gracias." Respondió el hombre mientras se vio obligado a voltear hacia la caja registradora para reaccionar y despertar del sueño en el que parecía estar.

Pagó las compras y salió de la tienda. Cubrió las bolsas con su gabardina, no quería arruinar los víveres.

Pensativo, guardó las cosas en el coche, se quitó la gabardina y se subió. Encendió el coche y se fue. Aquella casa le parecía horriblemente familiar y la silueta del hombre alto en la puerta, le produjo escalofríos. . . Pasó rápido frente a ella mientras levantaba agua de los charcos que se habían formado por la lluvia. Era tarde, el coche necesitaba gasolina y todavía tenia que pasar por Carrie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mujer se encontraba en la parada de autobús empapada por la lluvia, tratando de cubrirse con su saco, pero usaba falda corta y no podía cubrirse del frío. El hombre se detuvo frente a ella abrió la puerta y ella subió.

"No sabes cuanto odio este uniforme." Dijo ella en forma de saludo y lo besó en la mejilla, el se sonrojó, llevaban mas de tres años juntos y el aun se sonrojaba cuando ella lo besaba. Trató inútilmente de disimularlo antes de que ella lo notara, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para no notarlo.

"No sabes cuanto odio este trabajo." Continuó ella tratando de sacarlo de su vergüenza.

"Lo siento, Carrie." respondió el. "Tratare de no llegar tarde la próxima vez, pero salí tarde de la oficina y el super estaba a punto de cerrar." Dijo el, disculpándose por su enojo.

"Esta bien, no importa. A fin de cuentas, estuve en la lluvia suficiente tiempo como para saber que mañana estaré resfriada. ¿Y sabes lo que significa eso?" Le preguntó.

"Incapacidad medica por una semana." Respondieron en coro. Causando risas y miradas encontradas.

Se conocían, sabían lo suficiente uno del otro y conocían cada detalle de lo que les molestaba y lo que no. Sus gustos no eran similares, por eso no sabían cual era la razón por la que estaban juntos. Pero una fuerza mayor a la de ellos les hacia saber que estaban creados el uno para el otro.

"Carrie, ya sabes que no tienes por que trabajar, yo puedo con los gastos del apartamento." Dijo el pasándole la gabardina que estaba detrás.

"Lo se, me lo has repetido por mas de 6 meses. Pero entiende, me gusta mi independencia, y no la quiero perder." Le respondió ella mientras se ponía la gabardina, para quitarse un poco el frió.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿A dónde quieres ir?" Dijo el mientras bostezaba en señal de sueño, para darle a entender que estaba cansado y quería irse a dormir.

"Supongo que podemos comprar algo de comida y luego ir al departamento para cenar." Comentó ella mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello y rociaba unas cuantas gotas en su cara. "Da vuelta en esta esquina, aquí cerca esta el restaurante de comida china que me recomendaron."

Él, distraído por el agua en su cara, dio vuelta sin fijarse en lo que venía, un coche cruzaba la calle en dirección contraria.

"¡Thomas, cuidado!" Dijo ella mientras ponía las manos en el frente para evitar golpearse.

El tiempo empezó a pasar en cámara lenta de nuevo, Thomas volteó a ver a Carrie y con su intento de salvarla le puso las manos en el pecho. Pero ambos carros frenaron lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar una desgracia.

Flashback

La nave se encontraba varada en algún lugar de Machina City, lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie la escuchara o viera. Trinity tenía el dolor el pecho y Neo no tenia la posibilidad de verla. Ciego. . . Trinity muriendo. . . La imagen más dolorosa que se podían imaginar.

Fin del Flashback

"¡Thomas. . .! ¡Me duele. . .! ¡Duele mucho. . .!" Gritaba ella mientras se tocaba el pecho y el estómago, sentía como si algo le había atravesado su cuerpo.

"¿Qué te duele? ¿Qué?" Le preguntaba el mientras trataba de quitarle las manos del cuerpo para evitar que se lastimara. No tenía ninguna herida ni había rastro de sangre, pero el temía que la herida fuera interna y se lastimara mas.

La bajó del coche y la puso en el suelo. "Dime, que te pasa. No tienes ninguna herida. ¿Qué te duele?" Le decía el mientras la tomaba de los brazos para que se dejara de mover.

Ella luchaba por soltarse y tocarse de nuevo el estomago y el pecho. Después de un forcejeo inútil, se desmayó y quedó tendida en el suelo. La gente empezó a ser un obstáculo para la ambulancia y en un grito de Thomas la lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: dejen reviews... espero que les haya gustado n.n

Con la contribución de Ichia


	2. Flashbacks

En la cama del hospital, en aquel cuarto blanco, conectada al suero y dormida, se encontraba Carrie, después de su accidente. O intento de accidente. No tenía ninguna herida, pero por rutina, los doctores la tenían en observación. Además de que había estado reaccionando de manera nerviosa por un supuesto golpe en el cuerpo. Es por eso que la enfermera le proporcionaba calmantes de vez en cuando y estaba conectada a un aparato que proporcionaba información sobre sus signos vitales cada uno de los cables tenía fin en partes de su cuerpo; el estómago. . . el pecho. . . la cabeza. . . todo eso por que no querían que tuviera una recaída nerviosa.

Thomas la miraba fijamente, le daba miedo como es que la escena de Carrie conectada a tantas cosas le resultaba familiar. Cuando vio que tenia mas de tres horas dormida se dispuso el también a hacerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thomas, dormido al lado de ella en un sillón, dormido pero sin poder descansar.

Un movimiento de los dedos de Carrie hizo reaccionar a Thomas. El roce ligero de los dedos en la sábana de la cama era la manera en la que despertaba todos los días, desde que la conoció. Era una especie de costumbre a la cual se habituó desde que compartía la cama con el amor de su vida. Además, el sueño ligero era una de sus características y cualquier movimiento, por más simple que fuera, eran captados por sus sentidos aunque sus ojos estuvieran cerrados.

Se puso de pie y se sentó de nuevo, pero esta vez en la cama, al lado de ella quería sentirla de nuevo y lentamente, para no despertarla y que no sintiera dolor, si es que alguna vez sintió alguno, puso su oreja en su pecho y trato de oír su corazón. . .

FLASHBACK

La felicidad en Zion era reflejada por un sonido, un ritmo. Los cuerpos se habituaron al ritmo y se movían al compás de uno mismo. Seguían el patrón de movimiento, mientras llegaban al éxtasis. Dirigidos por besos y caricias sin sentido. Metidos en su mundo, en su propio bienestar sin fijarse en lo que decían o hacían los demás. Un grito, no, mas bien un gemido los hizo parar, cansados se disponían a descansar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Lentamente, Carrie abrió los ojos y sonrió tímidamente al ver a Thomas recostado en su pecho. Aunque no le puso mucha atención al sueño que tuvo bajo el efecto de los calmantes, estaba concertada por la clase de fantasía acababa de tener.

"¿Escuchas algo?" Preguntó para hacerle saber que había despertado y el solo respondió con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo estas?" Preguntó el, preocupado, aún sabiendo que no tenia ninguna herida quería cerciorarse de que ella estaba bien. Era lógico que estuviera preocupado por aquella persona con la que estaba dispuesto a compartir su vida.

"Bien, supongo que siempre lo estuve. Estoy somnolienta pero los calmantes tienen ese efecto. Pero, te juro que tenia dolor, Thomas. En serio, tienes que creerme." Dijo ella tratando de sentarse, tenía horas dormida y quería sentir su cuerpo aunque fuese tan solo un poco.

"Yo te creo. Pero, la manera en como estabas. . . Era una especie de shock, no parabas de moverte y te tocabas el estómago y el pecho de manera nerviosa. ¿Te dolía?" Preguntó, ayudándola a sentarse. Le acomodaba unas cuantas almohadas en la espalda para que pudiera estar derecha.

"Me dolía mucho. . ." Dijo mientras entraba el doctor.

"Buenos días. . ." Hizo una pausa mientras checaba el nombre en la carpeta. "Carrie. Solo vengo a hacer un chequeo para ver si todo esta bien." Dijo mientras se acomodaba el estetoscopio para poder escuchar el corazón de Carrie.

"Buenos días." Respondió ella.

El doctor checaba su pulso, la presión en su sangre, sus signos vitales. . . y le quitaba uno a uno los cables.

"Parece ser que ya todo esta bien, estás estable. No has tenido ninguna recaída últimamente y los análisis no muestran nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque tu reacción no fue muy placentera, no tengo motivos para mantenerte internada, así que te puedes ir esta misma tarde." Dijo el doctor mientras se quitaba el aparato de los oídos.

"No tengo que estar bajo medicamentos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Carrie mientras le quitaban el último cable. "O teniendo algún cuidado especial."

"No, para nada. Solo necesito que hagas citas mensualmente, ya sea aquí en el hospital o en un consultorio particular, eso ya dependerá de ti." Respondió el doctor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando despreocupación y alivio.

"Gracias, doctor." Dijo Thomas mientras le abría la puerta para que saliera.

El doctor solo respondió con una sonrisa y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Tuve un sueño muy extraño mientras dormía." Dijo Carrie para romper el silencio mientras cenaban. "Bueno, mas que un sueño fue una fantasía."

"¿Una fantasía?" Preguntó Thomas momentos antes de darle un sorbo a la sopa.

"Si, tu sabes, una fantasía. . ." Dijo ella, mientras se sonrojaba disimuladamente.

"OH! Una fantasía. Y, ¿de que trataba? Digo, si se puede saber." Decía mientras le daba el último sorbo a la sopa.

"Estábamos en un lugar muy extraño, ¿sabes? Algo diferente, mas bien." Dijo ella mientras recogía los platos y los ponía en el lava trastes.

"¿Algo así como un elevador? ¿Un baño publico? ¿Algo original?" Preguntó el.

"No, un lugar muy diferente. Nunca hemos estado ahí. Bueno, eso supongo. De hecho, ni siquiera sé si existe. Creo que se llama. . ." Dijo mientras hacia una pausa para recordar el nombre.

"Zion. . ." Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cómo supiste?" Preguntó Carrie.

"Yo también he soñado con ese lugar." Respondió el, con una especie de alivio al darse cuenta de que no era el único que tenia sueños extraños, sobre un lugar que no existe. Bueno, por lo menos no donde ellos estaban.

"Pero lo mas extraño de todo, es que no me da miedo estar en un lugar tan diferente. En cambio, me agrada, es como si estuviera en un lugar de donde soy. Como si fuera mi verdadero hogar." Comentó ella mientras se sentaban en la sala para continuar con la plática.

"A mi también me pasa lo mismo. Pero hay veces en las cuales me siento como inadaptado. Y la gente de ahí me da demasiada importancia. Me hacen sentir como alguien superior y me llama con un nombre diferente al mío, pero aun cuando el nombre no me corresponda sé que me están hablando a mi." Dijo Thomas.

"¿Y es la primera vez que sueñas con ese lugar?" Preguntó el.

"No. El día del accidente, cuando estaba tirada en el suelo, una imagen se me vino a la cabeza. A mi me atravesaban unos tubos el cuerpo y tu estabas ciego. Es por eso que me dolía tanto, simplemente no podía abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de la realidad."

"Ja, la realidad." Dijo el.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Carrie.

"En Zion, la realidad es algo muy importante. Soñé con un tipo, que nos daba, algo así como un sermón, sobre la realidad." Respondió el, algo irónico.

"¿Un tipo?" Pregunto ella.

"Si, un tipo, un señor, alguien importante ahí. Pero, como quiera, mi mente es rara como para imaginar personajes ficticios y lo suficientemente extraña como para soñar con ellos."

"Mejor vamonos a dormir, no quiero darle mucha importancia a unos simples sueños." Dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

"Pero, hay veces en las que ni siquiera estoy dormido." Comentó el. "No tengo que estar dormido para soñar con ellos."

"Te digo que no le hagamos mucho caso. Supongamos que los sueños fueron causados por el accidente. Mejor así, antes que nos volvamos locos. Ja, ja, ja. . ." Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a la recamara.

"Mejor así." Respondió el, mientras se dejaba llevar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: muajajaja soy cruel! OK, nop. . .

Bueno, como sea. . . Hasta aquí dejare este capitulo, de ustedes depende si hay o no capitulo 3. Grax! n.n 


	3. Mas Flashbacks

Oooh. . . Él tercer capitulo. . . Voy mejorando. Talvez eso de la ficción no sea lo mío, pero esta historia la tengo que seguir. Gracias por leer, y sigan dejando sus reviews. n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En su cubículo de la oficina como un "subsidiado" más se encontraba Thomas, peleando con su computadora. Tenía que terminar un proyecto y mostrárselo a su jefe antes de que terminara la semana de trabajo. Era jueves y él sábado no se encontraba tan lejos.

"¿Por qué mejor no me dejas en paz?" Le decía Thomas a su computadora.

"¿Por qué no cooperas conmigo y me ayudas a terminar con mi trabajo?" Continuaba con un tono de cariño, tratando de ver si él electrodoméstico aceptaría la 'insinuación' y ayudaba a Thomas a terminar sus labores.

Él aparato, obviamente, se mantuvo inerte, digno de cualquier electrodoméstico.

"Sabes, no me estas ayudando en nada. ¿Por qué mejor no te mueres?" Dijo Thomas molesto por que la computadora no se dignaba a ayudar y bajo su cabeza golpeando levemente él teclado.

La computadora por si sola se apagó. Cambió él color del monitor a color negro y las luces se apagaron.

Thomas soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción de su aparato. "Ja, ahora es cuando te dan ganas de hacerme caso."

Verificó los botones, asegurándose de que estaban apagados. Le había sucedido dejarlos prendidos y la computadora mostraba mensajes indescriptibles. Simples códigos, que no tenían, al parecer, significado alguno. No les daba importancia, ya que su computador era 'especial' y mostraba un comportamiento diferente al de los demás.

"Bien, supongo que tendré que hacer este trabajo en la computadora de Carrie. La mía simplemente no quiere hacerme caso." Dijo agotado, tenia horas tratando de hacer que su aparato funcionara como él quería, pero no lograba nada.

Miró su reloj y se puso de pie. Volteó a su alrededor y vio a todos sus compañeros sometidos solo viendo hacia él monitor de cada computadora, no le gustaba esa monotonía de sentarse siempre en él mismo lugar, para hacer lo mismo y ver a la misma gente. Pero sus proyectos lo apasionaba y no queda de mas decir que era bueno en lo que hacia.

Eran las 6:22 PM, ocho minutos más y podría salir, ir por su coche y recoger a Carrie. Siempre que terminaba su jornada diaria de trabajo la recompensa más grande que tenia no era salir o terminar las tareas asignadas, sino recoger a Carrie. Le encantaba abrirle la puerta para que entrara y abrazarla por minutos enteros cuando apenas la veía.

Se perdió en él tiempo y se quedó pensando en ella, los ocho minutos pasaron como si nada y la alarma de su reloj sonó, enseguida él salio de su cubículo sin notar, siquiera, que él monitor de su computadora se había encendido de nuevo y mostraba los códigos al parecer inservibles.

"Genial protector de pantalla." Pensaban sus compañeros la pasar por su cubículo.

A él, le llamaban la atención mas no les daba mucha importancia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En él transcurso de su oficina a la oficina de Carrie se hacían 17 minutos, él los contaba exactos. Ella simplemente lo esperaba, leyendo o hablando con alguna compañera. Mientras pasaba calles y manejaba su recorrido él recordó él incidente de Carrie.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde él accidente y ninguno de los dos había tenido sueños de nuevo, o por lo menos no lo comentaban.

Thomas paró en la esquina, abrió la puerta del coche y Carrie subió, lo saludó como siempre, con un beso en la mejilla y paso su mano por él cabello negro y liso de él. Él tomo su mano y la besó.

"¿Cómo te fue hoy, corazón?" Pregunto Carrie cuando él coche se movía de nuevo.

"Bien, se podría decir que bien. Pero, todavía no termino mi trabajo para él sábado. Lo que me recuerda¿me podrías prestar tu computadora portátil?" Preguntó buscando con la mirada él portafolio con él aparato sin encontrarlo.

"Me hubieras dicho antes, lo dejé en la oficina, creyendo que no lo necesitaría. Pero podemos regresar por él, a fin de cuentas faltan 20 minutos para que cierren él edificio." Dijo ella tratando de plantear una solución.

"Vamos, entonces." Dijo él y puso las direccionales para dar vuelta a su derecha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Te acompaño?" Preguntó Thomas mientras Carrie abría la puerta del coche.

"Si quieres, no tardaremos." Le respondió ella mientras salía del carro.

Él salió detrás de ella y entraron juntos al edificio.

Caminaron hacia él elevador con pasos cortos y algo apresurados. Ambos presionaron él botón al mismo tiempo, se tomaron de la mano y aprovechando que él edificio estaba casi vacío esperaron al elevador con un beso.

Él pasaba sus manos por la delgada cintura de Carrie, ella lo abrazaba posesivamente. Ella jugaba con su corbata, él con su cabello.

La campanita del ascensor los detuvo por un momento corto por que siguieron con su jugueteo dentro del elevador. Apenas se cerraron las puertas y ellos comenzaron de nuevo.

Flash back

Morfeo tomaba apresuradamente de la mano a Popper y lo sacaba con prisa del elevador, cuando las puertas de este se cerraron. Trinity y Neo dejaron caer sus maletas y un juego de pasión y cariño comenzó. Ella quería ser de él y él no dejaba de pensar en hacerla suya, pero a falta de tiempo, de lugar y de oportunidad él ascensor ya no se veía tan mal.

Fin del flash back

Carrie y Thomas se separaron por un momento, se miraron fijamente y notaron que los dos habían tenido la misma visión. Tragaron saliva lentamente y rieron con nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que habían prometido que no le darían mucha importancia a los sueños.

Algo pasaba y ambos lo sabían pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirlo, necesitaban ayuda y mucha. ¿A quien buscarán?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

agradecimientos especiales a The Architect

gracias

reviews para chapter 4..?


	4. Buscando Ayuda

Thomas estaba sentado en la mesa, terminando el proyecto que había dejado pendiente para la oficina. El estaba concentrado en el monitor, pero se separó un rato para leer lo que llevaba escrito y pensó de nuevo en lo que les había pasado en el ascensor. ¿Era una simple coincidencia, una visión¿Qué era?

Mientras, Carrie buscaba algo que hacer y encontró el periódico y comenzó a leerlo despreocupada. En la misma mesa que Thomas, ella no quería darle importancia al asunto, pero se dio cuenta de que no era algo común y corriente, no era algo pasajero y sobre todo, no era algo simple.

"¿Algún día hablaremos de eso?" Preguntó Thomas, rompiendo el silencio, mientras seguía escribiendo en la computadora de Carrie.

"¿Hablar de que, cariño?" Preguntaba Carrie, mostrándose un tanto distraída, leía el periódico y hacía que el papel le cubriera la cara. No quería profundizar en el tema, siempre que hablaban de sus visiones ella se ponía nerviosa. Trataba de darle vuelta a la platica, y se hacia la desentendida.

"Hablar de lo que paso hace rato. Tu sabes, en el elevador." Dijo Thomas y cerró la computadora portátil para poder enfocar toda su atención a ella.

Carrie se dio cuenta de que no podía huir toda su vida, algún día tendrían que hablar de ello. Así que cerró el periódico y lo guardo a un lado de ella. Se puso de pie para sentarse de nuevo, pero ahora en la mesa, al lado de Thomas.

El acomodó la silla, de nuevo, a su lugar original, y preguntó otra vez: "¿Qué fue eso¿Una visión, un sueño?" Dijo un poco desconcertado, los dos estaban igual de confundidos pero a el lo abordaban preguntas sin sentido.

"No sé, la verdad, no sé… Puede que haya sido un simple sueño, pero¿estando despiertos? Lo único que sé, es que estas "visiones" por así decirlo, están tomando control de nuestras vidas, y no podemos dejar que sea así, necesitamos buscar ayuda, y rápido." Propuso ella y se acercó mas a Thomas, arrastrando la silla hacia el.

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero ¿qué clase de ayuda¿Profesional¿Psicológica?" Preguntó el.

"Podría ser." Respondió ella.

Justo cuando ella llegó al lado de Thomas, el se dio cuenta de que tan bella era. Había retomado el sentimiento que nació en el edificio y la besó tiernamente. Como si fueran adolescentes, nervioso se separó de ella y ella se encendió al ver su timidez mientras abría los ojos. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada momento que vivían juntos, era único e inigualable ella los adoraba y el los atesoraba en su memoria como lo mas preciado que tenía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Oficina_

_Dr. L. Fishburne_

Entraban al consultorio del psicólogo del cual habían escuchado con anterioridad, experto en problemas de pareja. Y como las visiones eran cosa de dos, pensaron prudente ir con el. Además, de toda la publicidad que veían que antes ni siquiera habían notado.

Se encontraban en la sala de espera, nada más con otra pareja y la secretaría.

Miraron a su alrededor y sonrieron a la otra pareja, ellos respondieron con un gesto.

"Buenas tardes¿puedo ayudarles en algo?" Preguntaba la secretaria colgando el teléfono. Una señorita rubia con una sonrisa constante en su boca, doblaba la pierna y preguntaba de nuevo. "¿Tienen cita?"

"Si." Respondió Carrie. "A nombre del Sr. Anderson." Dijo mientras abrazaba a Thomas de la cintura y alardeaba por estar al lado del mencionado señor.

"Sra. Anderson¿podría llenar este formulario?" Dijo la secretaria mientras entregaba una carpeta y una pluma a Carrie. Thomas y ella voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo y sonrieron con una sonrisa picarona y adivinaron su pensamiento más rápido de lo normal.

"Claro." Respondió ella siempre con una sonrisa, agarró la carpeta con la pluma y con la otra mano, tomó a Thomas lo llevo hasta una silla en la misma sala y comenzaron a llenar el formulario.

Después de llenarlo, entregarlo y haber esperado unos veinte minutos, la secretaria habló de nuevo.

"Pase, Sr. Anderson, Srta. Moss, disculpe la confusión de hace rato. El doctor esta listo para verlos ahora." Dijo la secretaria un tanto avergonzada por su error.

"No hay problema." Respondió Thomas y le abrió la puerta a Carrie para que entrara a donde se encontraba el doctor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un hombre alto, robusto, y de color, se puso de pie en cuanto Thomas y Carrie entraron a la habitación. Vestía completamente de negro, a excepción de su corbata verde. Sus lentes llamaron la atención de ambos.

"Dr. Lawrence Fishburne, mucho gusto." Dijo mientras tendía su mano para saludar.

"Yo soy Thomas Anderson y ella es Carrie Moss." Dijo mientras lo saludaba.

"Tomen asiento, por favor." Y apuntó a donde estaba un sillón que se veía un tanto cómodo.

Después de esa cordial bienvenida Thomas y Carrie comenzaron a enfatizar en su tema de las visiones, de cómo los flashbacks comenzaban a volverse parte de su vida diaria. Hablaron de días en específicos, hablaban de semanas en las cuales trataban de concentrarse en otras cosas, pero su mente se aferraba a hacerles recordar que tenían algo especial. Comentaban las situaciones en las cuales se encontraban y lo parecidas que eran en las visiones y de como estaban afectando su entorno. Explicaban que lo que mas los desconcertaba era como es que sus actividades comunes y corrientes, se convertían en toda una misión cuando estaba en Zion.

"Y¿Zion, verdad? Es un lugar cómodo, o se siente un ambiente frío. ¿Cuál es su sentimiento cuando se ven a ustedes mismos en ese lugar?" Preguntó el doctor mientras tomaba unas notas en una libreta pequeña.

"Pues, la verdad, yo nunca me he sentido intimidada. No se ve como si fuera un lugar cálido y amoroso. Pero de igual manera, donde pasamos la mayoría de nuestro tiempo es en Nebu. Ahí si me gusta estar, es un lugar donde nos apoyamos mutuamente, es donde estoy casi todo el tiempo con Neo. Es decir, Thomas." Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco al ver la mirada fija de Thomas en ella.

"¿Nebu? Háblame un poco mas de ese lugar." Dijo el doctor mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, que parecían estar colgados de nada. No tenían sostén alguno, pero de igual manera se quedaban en su lugar, no se caían.

"La nave donde pasamos la mayoría de nuestro tiempo, es llamada Nebuchadnezzar y las veces que he estado ahí, me siento en un lugar seguro, un tanto desconcertante pero me agrada estar ahí. Me gusta sentirme segura al lado de el." Dijo ella tomando la mano de su novio y apretándola fuertemente para sentirse segura.

"Cuando yo he estado ahí, me siento un poco desorientado. Siempre confundido, pero cada día que paso ahí aprendo cosas nuevas, y descubro cosas que no sabía de mi. Como sea, me gusta estar ahí, siempre estas a gusto con la compañía de un ser amado." Volteó a ver a Carrie y apretó su mano de nuevo.

Una hora había pasado desde que entraron con el doctor, la cita estaba a punto de acabarse.

"Entonces, doctor. ¿Tenemos problemas?" Preguntó Carrie algo apresurada, quería que las cosas se resolvieran pronto y sabiendo cual era su problema seria más fácil solucionarlo.

"Calma, Carrie. Todo a su tiempo. Mira, solo llevamos una sesión y no sabría decirles cual es su problema en específico. Algo no está bien, de eso estoy seguro. Pero, sería cuestión de pasar más tiempo en sesiones, vernos mas seguido, estar al pendiente de cada visión. Además, un caso similar se le presentó a un colega hace un par de años, podría hablar con el, tomar notas y asegurarme de que los casos sean parecidos. Dejemos que pase un poco de tiempo para ver como van las cosas. ¿Quieren?" Dijo el doctor mientras cerraba su libreta y se ponía de pie.

Thomas y Carrie asintieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado dos días desde la cita con el doctor y tenían que hablar con el doctor para confirmar la cita al día siguiente. Acababan de llegar del cine, y agotados se disponían a descansar, cada quien tomó su lugar en la cama y como rutina comenzaron a desvestirse para ponerse algo mas cómodo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber estado poco tiempo en la sala de espera, era su turno para pasar. Pasaron tan solo diciendo "Buenas Tardes" y tomaron asiento ahora sin que el doctor se los dijera y comenzaron a hablar.

"Miren, sé que es un poco apresurado sacar conclusiones en este momento. Pero, me he dado a la tarea de buscar las similitudes entre el caso que les mencione y el de ustedes, y me sorprendió lo que encontré. La pareja que sufría de estas visiones tenía muchas características parecidas a las de ustedes." Dijo el doctor sacando un portafolio de su escritorio.

"¿Y que les paso a ellos?" Preguntó Carrie cautivada por lo que decía el doctor.

"Mi colega los sometió a una dinámica la cual les ayudo a solucionar su problema, obviamente, como todo tratamiento médico, trajo sus efectos secundarios." Comentó.

"¿Qué clase de efectos secundarios?" Preguntó Thomas.

"Como principio médico no puedo proporcionarles estos datos, pero de igual manera trataré de investigar mas para tenerles información menos generalizada y un poco mas especifica." Dijo el doctor.

Thomas y Carrie se miraron fijamente y su mirada emanaba un poco de inseguridad. ¿Por qué el doctor tendría que esconderles información?

"Sé que deben de pensar que es un poco contradictorio que diga que les quiero ayudar pero que aun así me reservo un poco de datos. La razón por la cual no puedo mencionarles los efectos que tuvo el tratamiento en la pareja, es porque afectó de manera severa su vida social, su vida personal. No me malentiendan, ellos siguen juntos, sobrepasaron los obstáculos y hasta ahora siguen unidos, pero dejar de vivir una mentira puede aislar a la gente de un mundo falso." Dijo el doctor para que la pareja no comenzara a desconfiar.

Carrie y Thomas comenzaban a pensar que el doctor estaba hablando en metáforas. ¿Un mundo falso¿Vivir una mentira¿A que se refería el medico?

"Doctor¿Por qué un mundo falso¿De que habla?" Dijo Carrie presa de dudas e incertidumbres.

"El tiempo se terminó será mejor que sigamos la próxima sesión. Solo necesito que piensen en las verdaderas razones por las cuales están haciendo esto, si de verdad quieren dejar de ver estas visiones, necesito que estén dispuestos a someterse al tratamiento. Piensen, recapaciten y repasen para que me tengan una respuesta, yo los estaré esperando. " Contestó el doctor incierto. Y evasivo abrió la puerta del consultorio y salió.

Carrie decidió dejar de hacer preguntas y retirarse. Pero al ver el portafolio fuera del alcance del doctor sintió gran curiosidad y quería que sus preguntas fueran contestadas. Lo tomó y con Thomas checando la puerta ella copió datos que imaginaba eran importantes, como, nombres, direcciones, edades, costumbres. Recopiló información suficiente como para poderse responder sus dudas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana había transcurrido desde su ultima cita con el doctor, Thomas y Carrie se sentían un tanto inseguros con ese medico y decidieron investigar el caso por su parte para asegurarse de que el tratamiento era seguro. Después de sacar sus propias conclusiones y reflexionar hablarían con el doctor.

El teléfono sonaba y no había nadie en casa para contestarlo, de pronto la puerta se abre y Thomas corre para contestar el teléfono, y Carrie entra detrás de el.

"¿Hola?" Dice Thomas.

"Hola, buenas noches, hablo del consultorio del doctor Lawrence Fishburne, para confirmar su tratamiento medico." Dijo la señorita con voz amable.

"Aun no estamos seguros, nosotros nos comunicamos después." Dijo Thomas subiendo la mirada hasta enfocarla en los ojos celestes de Carrie y colgó.

"Entonces¿Qué haremos? Yo me quiero curar, y si la única manera de hacerlo es con ese tratamiento, no me importa que efectos secundarios tengamos que sufrir, yo solo quiero estar contigo. Pero quiero estar contigo, bien." Dijo Thomas acomodando el teléfono, con la prisa de contestarlo casi lo tumba de la mesa.

"Lo sé, yo también quiero estar contigo bien, quiero que estemos completamente sanos. Pero, solo déjame termino de investigar el caso anterior al de nosotros y después veremos, por favor." Dijo ella con su mirada un poco chantajista, se acercó a el y lo abrazó.

El respondió el abrazo apretándola un poco hacia su cuerpo.

Carrie se separó de el y tomó unos papeles que tenía guardados en un folder, se sentó en la mesa del comedor y comenzó a hojearlos.

_Nombre (s): Belinda McGlory, Julian Arahanga  
_

_Edad (es): 28, 31  
_

_Observaciones: Efectos secundarios: Encontraron el verdadero camino, la verdad y su destino esta en sus manos._

Carrie y Thomas no entendían a que se referían con el "verdadero camino". Algo era extraño y no deducían bien el porque y el que era lo que estaba mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Baaah! Me falta muchooo. . .

XD

Mmmm… es que si me falta mucho pero bueno, por lo menos ya empezé el cap 5. . .

Gracias por reviewar.

n.n

Talvez esto les sea de utilidad:

- Lawrence Fishburne: Morfeo

- Belinda McGlory: Switch

- Julian Arahanga: Epoc


	5. Tomando decisiones

Un mes después, un mes era suficiente como para recapacitar. Después de decenas de visiones, Carrie y Thomas se decidieron por fin a participar en el tratamiento, no sabían a que se atenían ni tampoco que les esperaba, pero querían dejar de tener sueños mientras estaban despiertos y sabían que la única manera tangible era esa dinámica, se someterían a ella.

"Consultorio del doctor Lawrence Fishburne, buenas tardes. Lo atiende Jennifer¿en que puedo ayudarle?"

"Buenas tardes, Jennifer. Habla el Sr. Anderson, quería confirmar la cita para el procedimiento medico con el Dr. Fishburne." Dijo Thomas un poco mas tranquilo por la decisión que habían tomado. Aunque de Carrie y el, el era el que tenía un poco mas de fe en Lawrence.

"Oh, si. Sr. Anderson¿para cuando quiere que programe su tratamiento?" Dijo la señorita mientras se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas de la agenda.

Thomas pensó por un momento y preguntó con un poco de inseguridad "¿Para dentro de dos semanas estaría bien?"

"Déjeme ver" Contestó la secretaría mientras buscaba en la agenda "¿Le parece bien el día 20 de este mes, a las 5:00pm?" Preguntó esperando la respuesta de Thomas.

"Claro, me parece bien, muchas gracias." Dijo Thomas casi suspirando, y anotando la fecha en su agenda electrónica.

"Gracias a usted, Sr. Anderson." Respondió Jennifer mientras anotaba la cita en la agenda, ambos colgaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las dos semanas pasaron como si nada. Entre preparativos, dudas e incertidumbres Thomas y Carrie tomaban medidas para estar seguros para su tratamiento. Citas y más citas con el doctor, las mismas preguntas de Carrie y ella seguía sin entender. Thomas, en cambio, se resignó y decidió dejar todo al azar. Algo tendría que pasar y el no quería por preocuparse por el "mientras" sino disfrutar el "después".

"¿Pero, está seguro de que estaremos bien?" Dijo Carrie como por décima sexta vez en una hora.

Thomas descansaba su cabeza en el sillón y veía hacia el techo, decidió perderse en la conversación desde que Carrie empezó a bombardear al doctor con preguntas.

El doctor sonrió y dijo: "Claro, Carrie, su salud no corre ningún riesgo. Ustedes estarán bien." Y cerró su libreta. "Bueno, una hora mas a concluido, será mejor que descansen y nos vemos mañana para empezar con el procedimiento."

Thomas se puso de pie en cuanto el doctor dejo hablar y esperó a Carrie en la puerta.

"¿No tienen alguna otra duda¿En cuanto el procedimiento de mañana?" Preguntó el medico.

"Yo sí. Además de las pastillas y los cables ¿qué mas nos espera mañana?" Dijo Carrie en cuanto se puso de pie y lo miro fijamente. Apenas tomaba una bocanada de aire y se disponía a hacer mas preguntas cuando Thomas la tomó del brazo y la sacó del consultorio.

"Gracias, doctor. Nos vemos mañana." Dijo Thomas y sonrió.

"Hasta luego." Se despidió el doctor, sonriendo de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber llegado del doctor, y sin apetito alguno, la pareja tomaba su lugar en la cama. Mientras pensaban en su día y en lo que habían hecho durante esas ultimas semanas.

Thomas pensaba en el proyecto que había entregado, después de eso, su jefe no le había ordenado ningún trabajo más. Así, que durante las últimas, casi tres semanas, no había hecho nada más que ver a su monitor fijamente, hasta que aparecieran aquellos códigos indescriptibles. Era algo tonto, pero por un momento aquellos códigos mostraron una imagen, era la primera vez que pasaba así que Thomas no le dio mucha importancia.

Carrie, por su lado, pensaba en como su mundo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. En su trabajo, después de haber sido una de las empleadas estrella, se convirtió en una servidora más. Se dio cuenta de que la Tierra seguía adelante sin ellos, que como todo patrón de vida, los sobrepasaron. Antes, pensaba que por lo menos llevaba a cabo un rol en la vida, pero en ese momento se sentía inútil. Como si todo estuviera planeado, por si desaparecían no hubiera cambio alguno.

"¿Thomas?" Preguntó Carrie, ya acostada en su lugar. Miraba hacia el techo, como si estuviera buscando algo.

"Dime, cariño. . ." Dijo el mientras guardaba su gabardina en el closet.

"¿Vamos a estar bien?" Dijo cuando se volteaba para poder ver a Thomas.

"Claro que estaremos bien. Ya oíste lo que dijo el Dr. Fishburne, que nuestra salud no corre ningún riesgo." Le dijo para tratar de calmarla y se sentó en la cama para acomodarse bien.

"Si, lo sé. Pero¿nosotros estaremos bien? Digo, tu y yo." Dijo y se volteó de nuevo boca arriba.

"Claro que estaremos bien." Dijo el sonriéndole. "Necesito que sepas, Carrie, que aquí y en Zion, en donde sea que estemos yo te amaré." Le dio palabras de aliento y la besó en la frente.

Ella cerró los ojos, y por alguna extraña razón, los nervios se esfumaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron temprano al consultorio, debían recibir instrucciones. El doctor había cancelado sus demás citas para enfocarse en el tratamiento, pues parecía ser un procedimiento complicado.

Después de recibir recomendaciones, explicaciones y advertencias de más, el médico preguntó.

"¿Quién será el primero en pasar?"

Thomas y Carrie se miraron fijamente y emanaban nerviosismo. No sabían que seria una dinámica en la cual estarían separados.

"Creí que estaríamos juntos." Dijo Carrie.

"Pues, creíste mal, Carrie. Este método no se puede llevar a cabo con dos personas al mismo tiempo. El doctor tiene que enfocar toda su atención en el paciente. Así que¿quién será el primero?" Preguntó de nuevo.

Ambos voltearon a verse fijamente, con la mirada se decían todo lo que sentían, sus ojos gritaban "¡Te amo!", Thomas veía todavía preocupación en los ojos de Carrie, sabía que ella no estaba segura con lo que hacían, así que Thomas, se paró del sillón donde estaban y dijo "Yo seré primero".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Toma asiento, por favor." Dijo Lawrence y apuntó a una silla. Ya cuando habían entrado al consultorio dejando a Carrie en la sala de espera. Thomas miraba a su alrededor y notaba algo diferente en el ambiente del consultorio. Vio una silla, un espejo y una mesa que no había visto antes.

Thomas se sentó y el doctor comenzó a hablar.

"¿Estas seguro de esto? Necesito que estés conciente de que cualquier cosa que suceda aquí, yo asumo total responsabilidad pero tengo que tener la seguridad de que no te estoy forzando a nada." Le comentó mientras le daba la espalda, acomodaba unos cuantos instrumentos, unos que Thomas no podía ver.

Enfrente de Thomas estaba un sillón rojo de piel, el Doctor caminó a su escritorio, tomó el teléfono y dijo "Jennifer, estamos listos tráeme lo que necesitamos." Colgó el auricular, dio unos cuantos pasos y tomo asiento en frente de Thomas; él lo miraba fijamente un tanto extrañado, enseguida tocaron la puerta y la abrieron, por la puerta entró la secretaria con una charola plateada, sobre la charola venía una pequeña caja plástica con dos píldoras en su interior, y un vaso de agua.

Inmediatamente, Thomas volteó a ver a la puerta, buscando a Carrie, deseando salir y calmar sus ansias, pensando en como sus miradas expresaban el miedo que ambos sentían.

El doctor tomo la cajita y sacó las pastillas, tenían una aparecía gelatinosa una era azul y la otra roja.

"En verdad quieres saber que es lo que ves, quieres saber que es TheMatrix, TheMatrix esta en todos lados, es un mundo creado para esconderle a tus ojos la verdad." El semblante de Thomas estaba asombrado, no sabía si lo que escuchaba era verdad, con algo de temor pero con curiosidad Thomas preguntó "¿Que verdad?"

El Dr. continuó "Que todos somos esclavos, Thomas, como todos tu naciste en una prisión que no puedes sentir o tocar, una prisión para tu mente, y desafortunadamente nadie puede decir con certeza que es TheMatrix, lo tienes que ver por ti mismo. Bien esta es la ultima oportunidad para retractarse..." Aquel hombre alto, bien parecido, vestido siempre de negro, trataba de no engancharse tanto en la conversación, pero escuchaba atentamente lo que el Doctor iba diciendo.

"Después de esto no hay marcha atrás" Tomó la bandeja y la puso enfrente de Thomas con las píldoras sobre ella "Tomas la pastilla azul, el cuento termina, despertarás en tu cama y crees lo que quieras creer, tomas la píldora roja, te quedas en el país de las maravillas y te enseñare que tan lejos llega el agujero del conejo." Al instante Thomas quedo como en un estado de incertidumbre, volteó a ver de nuevo a la puerta y pensó en Carrie. "Todo por ella." Pensó y tomó una pastilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Mas?

Agradeciemientos a: TheArchitect, por que sin el no estaría esto.


	6. ¿Me seguirás?

Thomas había caído en una especie de coma, no abría los ojos, no sentía, no hablaba. Después del tratamiento simplemente recostado en su cama, no era el Thomas de antes. Carrie a su lado, lamentándose de haberlo obligado a someterse al proceso medico. La mente de Thomas, siempre en otro lugar. La incertidumbre de Carrie le rompía el corazón, estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida, y todo por una 'negligencia médica'. Odiaba a Lawrence con toda su alma y no quería verlo para nada, no contestaba sus llamadas, no respondía a sus recados, para ella aquel doctor no existía.

Pero, Carrie estaba dispuesta a reclamarle el haberle hecho tanto daño a Thomas. Debía tomar responsabilidad y hacerse cargo de las consecuencias que tuvo el tratamiento.

Se acercó a su oído y con notable sufrimiento en su voz, le decía: "¿Pues que pastilla te dieron¿Qué clase de droga era esa, corazón?" El seguía inerte, como lo había estado desde hace 5 días. Carrie extrañaba el calor de sus manos, extrañaba sus besos, su mirada.

"Thomas, prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola. Me dijiste que todo estaría bien. ¿Por qué me mentiste¿Por qué ahora no estas conmigo?" Murmuró y cayó en un llanto inconsolable, se estaba muriendo poco a poco y tan dolorosamente, como se moría Thomas.

Su mente estaba perdida, su cuerpo seguía 'vivo'. Ella hablaba, el no respondía. Ella lo amaba y el se moría.

"¿Recuerdas la noche anterior al tratamiento? Tu me dijiste que nos mantendríamos juntos, y ahora tu me estás dejando." El sonido del timbre en la puerta, la interrumpió. Se secó las lágrimas y se corrigió el maquillaje.

Fue hasta la puerta y le abrió al enfermero que cuidaría a Thomas mientras ella estaba fuera.

"Pasa." Dijo Carrie ya sin ganas.

"Buenas tardes." Dijo el enfermero.

"Bien, ya sabes donde está todo lo importante, si pasa algo fuera de lo normal, me avisas. Mi número esta al lado del teléfono. No tardaré." Decía mientras lo guiaba a la habitación donde estaba Thomas.

Se acercó a la cama y lo besó en los labios. "Te Amo." Susurró.

"Cuídalo mucho, por favor." Tomó su abrigo y salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El doctor Lawrence se encontraba en su oficina como cualquier otro día acomodando papeles, viendo casos y preparándose para la siguiente cita. Quería hablar con Carrie, decirle que Thomas estaría con ella en cualquier momento. Que lo que pasaba era normal, pues para él, el procedimiento había resultado exactamente como el había planeado. A excepción de que Carrie se había negado a tomar alguna de las pastillas, ella se negaba a saber que era la realidad.

El teléfono encendió un foquito rojo y el contestó. "¿Si?" Dijo sin dejar de acomodar papeles.

"Doctor, la señorita Moss está aquí." Dijo Jennifer.

"Hágala pasar." Respondió el y dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para ponerse de pie y abrirle la puerta.

"Pasa, Carrie, toma asiento." Dijo y abrió la puerta para que Carrie pudiera pasar.

"No pienso estar mucho tiempo, solo vengo a decirle que la condición de Thomas no mejora para nada. Si la situación empeora…" Su voz se quebró a la mitad del segundo enunciado, ella se rompió y se dejó caer frente a la silla a la cual el doctor le había apuntado para que tomara asiento.

"Yo ya no puedo, doctor. Usted me quito la mitad de mi vida, usted me quito mi todo. Yo lo quiero de vuelta, necesito a Thomas de vuelta." Sus ojos notablemente irritados por las lágrimas no podían dejar de llorar.

El doctor trataba de ayudarla a que se parara e intentaba desesperadamente a que se incorporara de nuevo a ella. Que se calmara, que respirara. Temía que tuviera otro colapso nervioso como su expediente médico lo mostraba. La tomó de los brazos y la jalo a si mismo para que se pusiera de nuevo en pie. Ella se dejó caer como un saco de huesos, sin fuerza, sin ganas, sin vida.

"¡Jennifer, necesito que vengas ahora!" Gritó el doctor exasperado. Normalmente, un psicólogo no pierde el control así, pero Lawrence se había unido de tal manera a esta pareja que la crisis por la que pasaban le afectaba mucho.

La secretaria entró rápidamente y al ver al doctor tirado en el suelo, y a Carrie inconsciente tomó de un cajón con llave una inyección. El doctor sujetó fuertemente el brazo de Carrie y la secretaria inyectó la sustancia. El color natural de piel de Carrie volvió a su cara. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y ella abrió sus grandes y bellos ojos celestes.

"Ya todo está bien, ponte de pie." Dijo Lawrence y se levantó del suelo y apuntó hacia un gran sillón de color rojo brillante.

El doctor y la secretaria ayudaban a Carrie a levantarse para sentarla en el sillón, le quitaron el abrigo y la secretaria lo colgó. Mientras Carrie decía: "¿Porque no me dejan en paz? Déjenme morir, así como lo hicieron con Thomas. Déjenme estar con él, por fin con él."

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y Jennifer le pasó un pañuelo. Ella lo tomó sin darle importancia, parecía que se dejaba vencer por algo más grande que ella. Como si todas sus fuerzas se hubieran esfumado.

"Usted me debe una explicación. Dígame¿qué paso con esa pareja que trató antes con este mismo procedimiento¿Por qué ellos si son felices ahora¿Por qué ellos siguen juntos?" Dijo con un tono desafiante, exigiendo el esclarecimiento de las cosas, y secándose las lagrimas.

El doctor y su asistente se miraron fijamente. ¿Cómo es que ella había conseguido esa información? "No tengo por que darte explicaciones, si has obtenido esos datos sin mi consentimiento." Le respondió indignado y arrastró una silla para estar justo frente a Carrie.

Jennifer salió de la sala, cuando Lawrence le dijo con el rostro que ya todo estaba bien. Carrie se puso de pie. El doctor la jaló de la mano, obligándola a tomar asiento. Tenía muchas cosas que decir, y Carrie estaba obligada a escucharle.

"Tu quieres explicaciones, yo te daré explicaciones." Lawrence se escuchaba molesto, por primera vez desde que conoció a la pareja. Ella lo miró en suspenso, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, nunca lo había visto así.

"Entonces, dígame la verdad¿qué sucedió con ellos?" Dijo ella subiendo su tono de voz, para darle a entender que no le temía. Que podía ser fuerte si se lo proponía.

"Baja ese tono, Carrie. Estaremos aquí un largo rato así que lo mejor es tener paciencia." Comentó el doctor.

Después de dos horas de argumentos, de justificarse, de explicaciones y demás. El doctor pudo por fin demostrar que todo estaba bien. Carrie solo quería escuchar que su Thomas volvería a estar con ella. El doctor le dijo que la pareja anterior ahora se encontraba bien, porque ambos habían tomado la misma pastilla. Le explicó como en su caso, las cosas no habían resultado de la misma manera, porque ella se había negado a tomar una píldora.

"¿La pastilla que tomaron ellos, es la misma que escogió Thomas?" Preguntó notablemente mas calmada pero aún llorando.

"Así es." Dijo el doctor.

"¿Y entonces para que alargar mi sufrimiento, doctor? Déme la pastilla que escogió Thomas, quiero estar con él." Dijo ella acelerándose un poco.

"Es solo que tu tienes que aceptar la realidad y escoger bajo tus propios instintos que píldora tomar." Argumentó y bajó la mirada.

"Pero si usted sabe que píldora debo tomar¿por qué no sólo me la da?" Insistía Carrie.

"Porque todo se basa en tu decisión, yo no puedo influenciar en lo que escoges. Yo solo te muestro las dos alternativas, los dos caminos que puedes tomar. Lo demás, ya depende de ti." Explicó el doctor y se quitó los lentes, se talló los ojos y dijo: "Suficiente por hoy, ven mañana. Así podremos seguir con el procedimiento."

Después de días de sufrimiento, las cosas por fin se aclaraban para Carrie. Pero¿qué pastilla debía tomar¿Cuál era el camino correcto para estar de nuevo con Thomas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante el camino a casa, en el coche, Carrie recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado con Thomas, y lo difícil que sería la decisión del día siguiente. ¿Cómo iba a saber que pastilla había escogido Thomas?

Al llegar a su casa ya estaba exhausta, y encontró al enfermero inyectándole algo a Thomas. Ella se exaltó.

"¿Pero que demonios estás haciendo!" Le decía molesta y le arrebató la aguja al enfermero.

"Inyectando las vitaminas de todos los días." Se justificó el enfermero y apunto hacia la caja vacía de la medicina.

"Ya vete." Dijo Carrie debilitada. "Ven mañana a la misma hora y toma las llaves del mueble aquel, para que abras."

"Buenas noches, señora." Dijo el enfermero y tiro la aguja a la basura.

"Buenas noches. ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?" Dijo Carrie quitándose los zapatos sentada en un sillón, bostezando.

"Hugo. . . Hugo Weaving." Dijo el enfermero.

"Cierras con seguro al salir, Hugo. Gracias." Dijo Carrie y cayó extenuada en la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Información Útil:

Hugo Weaving - A. Smith

n.n

-Felicidades-


	7. Ahora me toca a mí

Después de explicaciones para con Carrie, tratando de probarle que no era una droga lo que el había tomado, sino su salida del mundo falso, ella se disponía a pasar por el mismo procedimiento, para así por fin, poder encontrarse con Thomas.

* * *

"Ahora me toca a mi." Dijeron aquellos ojos celestes antes de entrar al consultorio.

Entró y saludó casi por inercia a Jennifer. Entró sin siquiera pedir permiso como la hacia con anterioridad. Se volvía tan familiar entrar y salir de esa sala que ya no había espacio para la amabilidad. Ni siquiera por ser cordial se detuvo a saludar, siguió su camino hasta llegar con el doctor.

Se sentó en aquel sillón rojo que le agradaba extrañamente demasiado.

"Lawrence." Dijo Carrie con sus ojos cristalizándose "¿Y si yo no escojo igual?" No toleró mas el sentimiento los ojos celestes comenzaron a llorar. Carrie estaba herida, lastimada y cansada.

"Tienes que confiar en tu, solo tu tomarás esta decisión. Solo tu tienes el control de tu destino" El doctor hablaba guardando cosas en los cajones, acomodando el escritorio, buscando expedientes, siempre ocupado. Se podría decir que un tanto desinteresado. Pero, no, realmente le preocupaba ese caso. Había mantenido una relación fuerte tanto con Carrie como con Thomas y se sentía apegado a ellos. Si algo los dañaba, lo dañaba de igual manera a el.

Carrie se levantó de su cómodo asiento y se acercó a la ventana y sus ojos azules se enmarcaron en la ventana repitiendo una y otra vez a media voz "¿dónde estás¿Por qué te has ido?"

"Yo no podría ¿sabes?" Dijo Carrie secándose las mejillas.

"Lo sé, tu no podrías seguir sin Thomas." Dice un poco cansado por escuchar los lamentos y se pone de pie. Camina, divaga, explora una oficina que conoce a la perfección pero que nunca deja de sorprenderlo. Llega hasta la ventana.

"Pero, mírate, has sobrevivido." Los dos se quedaron callados largo rato viendo hacia una ciudad que perdía una luz para abastecerse de otra artificial.

"¿Lista?" Preguntó el doctor. "Entre mas pronto mas mejor." Dijo mientras se movía para llamar a Jennifer.

Carrie no se movía.

"El enfermero no me convence, no me inspira confianza. Cada vez veo a mi Thomas mas demacrado sin su color natural en la cara." Carrie divagaba. "Nuestro cuarto está frío y tengo que arreglar el chillido aturdidor que produce la puerta al abrirla." Seguía hablando sin prestar atención.

"Yo me encargo de eso. Vamos, Carrie." Le dijo tomándola del hombro para llegar de nuevo al sillón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hugo abría la puerta de la casa como todos los días a las 6:00pm. Se preparaba para el turno nocturno de cuidados de aquel cuerpo semi-inerte._

_Entró provocando el chillido de la puerta y cerró los ojos con dolor. Dejó la puerta abierta para evitar ese sonido de nuevo. Se acercó lentamente a la cama. Dejando ver sus ojos marrones al quitarse los lentes y descubriendo su sonrisa sarcástica que lo caracterizaba._

_Tomó de su maletín, aguja y medicina. Estaba fuera de horario ese suministro de medicamentos pero no había quien lo vigilara._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Entonces, Carrie, es tu decisión." Dos manos de color obscuro se extendían frente a su cara pálida.

Ella misma cerró la mano del doctor la mano que sostenía la píldora azul. Tomo la roja y murmuró antes de tomarla "Algo no anda bien." Y la tragó duramente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La sonrisa maniobrada hablaba prácticamente sola, puesto que el cuerpo que la acompañaba no había pronunciado palabra en largo tiempo._

_"Nos volvemos a ver, Sr. Anderson. Usted es fuerte supuse que no resistiría tanto tiempo." Y la aguja penetró duramente._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El doctor llegó a la casa de la pareja para encontrarse con un departamento vacío y frío. Thomas no estaba en su cama, Carrie había salido ya del consultorio. Exceptuando los lentes del enfermero quien era el único que había dejado rastro en aquel lugar.

* * *

Sii, Cap. 7. Reviews?  



End file.
